Conventionally a face mask for a face formed with a base material sheet impregnated with a cosmetic composition such as a cosmetic lotion has been used for cosmetic purposes (for example, Patent Literature 1).
It is known that the cosmetic composition improves the cosmetic effect by including hydrogen.